1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light assembly for a vehicle, which is capable of simultaneously and independently projecting an infrared ray and a visible ray.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infrared light assembly is in general provided with a light bulb, a reflector and an infrared filter. The infrared filter is typically provided with an infrared filtering layer coated on a transparent plate, for example made of glass, thereby the infrared filter is transparent to infrared rays and opaque to visible rays. Though the light bulb is capable of emitting light including both a visible ray and an infrared ray, only the infrared ray can penetrate the infrared filter. Thereby the infrared light assembly can exclusively emit the infrared ray. For visually checking whether the light bulb is on or off or any other purpose, the transparent plate may be partly free from the infrared filtering layer so as to slightly transmit the visible ray.